Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream
by TeaAndSnowflakes
Summary: Set after the season 2 winter finale. Chloe goes to find Lucifer in Vegas as she needs to tell him something important.


It had been a week since Lucifer had left LA with so much as a word to the Detective.

Chloe didn't know why he left but she did know where to find him. It wasn't hard to track down a rich playboy with a penchant for pleasure and all things desirable and sinful. With the help of a pissed off Ella she found him in Las Vegas. It took Chloe a couple of days to muster up the courage to see him again but with a little encouragement from Ella, Maze, Trixie and Linda she made her way to Vegas.

She found his room in the expensive and decadent hotel on the strip. As she knocked on his door she prayed that he was alone and also in. When he opened the door he looked shocked and saddened before hiding behind a veneer of indifference.

"Detective. What are you doing here?" He asked sharply, as he stood in the doorway, making no move to let her in. His sharp words hurt her as he looked down on her with the same disdain he would hold for a suspect.

"Lucifer, please, just give me five minutes to say what I need to say and then I'll go and you'll never have to see me again if that's what you wanted." She pleaded. After a moment, Lucifer nodded and stood to the side to let her in, he would give her five minutes and that would be it. He wanted to forget about his beautiful detective and move on to somewhere new. He knew that he had no right in thinking of her as his but his fool heart couldn't help it.

He seated himself in one of the chairs near his suites massive glass window and gestured for her to sit too. Chloe stayed standing and gazed out of the window at the thousands of twinkling lights that made up Las Vegas.

"You probably won't believe me when I tell you this but I need to tell you, so just let me talk, when I'm done you can say whatever you want and then if you still want me to leave I'll leave." She took in a steadying breath as she turned around, she needed to cling to her courage as she felt as if she had been broken so many times lately that hearing Lucifer's rejection might shatter her permanently.

"While I was in the hospital I had a dream, I think. Your brother Gabriel came to visit me with a message from your Father. He warned me that you were leaving and he told me why. He wanted me to tell you that I might have been created by your Father but I wasn't put in your path to fall in love with you for some nefarious purpose. Your Father just wants you to experience happiness and love; Gabriel said that was a long overdue gift. Your brother ensures me that my free will is still very much intact and so is yours so whatever we feel for each other is real you pillock. Those were his words not mine." She looked at him hopefully, she noted that he had gone from stony cold to pensive.

"Sounds like a wonderful drug induced dream Detective. As fantastical as it sounds I don't know how you expect me to believe you."

"Ok fine. Gabriel is as tall as you and as slim. He has reddish-blonde hair that's short but it's almost curly, like how yours gets when it's messy or it rains. He has bright blue eyes and sharp features and has a gentle British accent like yours. He told me that you got that scar on your chin when you and Michael got in a fight when you were younger. He made me believe that you are the Devil and that he's Gods Messenger Angel and he misses his older brother. Is that enough?" Lucifer looked up at Chloe with a dumbfounded expression. The Detective had described his younger sibling in great detail and knew of something that only him and his angelic brothers knew of.

"Did he really call me a pillock?" Lucifer asked, cocking his head to the side with slight amusement. "That's almost rude for Gabe."

Chloe couldn't help but laugh softly at the one point that Lucifer chose to pick up on. "He did look a little embarrassed after he said it." Lucifer stood slowly and joined her by the window, looking suddenly solemn.

"Can you forgive me Chloe? I've made a complete mess of things, but you have to understand why I left and why I did it in such a manner." His hand itched to take hers, he wanted so badly to just touch her but he knew he couldn't, he could tell that he'd hurt her badly, he could tell that she hadn't slept in days and by the way her fists kept clenching and unclenching she was on the verge of tears; or punching him. Which he rightly deserved.

"That might take time Lucifer. When you left it broke me and I feel like I've been broken too many times lately. There are things we both need to work on if we want this to work."

"I know and I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that Chloe. I just don't know how to deal with all of these new emotions because I've never had to. For as long as I can remember I have been manipulated by those around me, my Father, my Mother, my Brothers. When I met you and I started to realise that I had feelings other than lust for you I was hopeful that these wonderful new emotions were real and were all mine. So when I found out that you were a miracle from dear old Dad then everything I knew shattered. I-It was like going through the Fall all over again." He said shakily. He turned his gaze out the window as he forced down the tears that threatened to spill over his long lashes.

He was surprised when he felt Chloe's body collide with his own as she tightly wound her arms around his slim waist. For a brief second he revelled in the joy that burst forth with having her in his arms again. But it was quickly pushed away when he remembered that he was not worthy of such affection. He knew that if they were going to be together again in any capacity he needed to tell her the truth about himself entirely and not keep any secrets between them; even if it meant loosing her.

"Detective, there are a few things you need to know about me before we discuss us any further." He wrapped his arms around her snugly, afraid to let her go for the moment as he knew he wouldn't have her for much longer once she knew.

Chloe clung to the soft fabric of his shirt as she heard the pain in his voice.

"If it's about you being The Devil, I'm not entirely bothered nor am I scared of you Lucifer Morningstar. You've shown me that you're a good person." She sniffled.

"It's not that my dearest detective, though I am overwhelmed at your acceptance of my true self. I'm afraid that I've done some terrible things that make me a monster." He took in a deep breath to calm himself and to commit everything about Chloe to memory. "I-I killed my own brother, Detective. He came down to collect on a deal I made with Dad to save you when I was shot by Malcolm. I was supposed to take our mother back to her cell in Hell where she belonged but I made her stay with the mortals she hated most as punishment."

"Uriel stole the Angels of Death's blade so that he could wipe mother off the plane of existence...and kill you too. You have to understand that I did it to protect you, I couldn't let him destroy you or mother. It's a fate that no one deserves but I did it to Uriel, I used the blade on him and now he's gone forever." His resolve crumbled under the sheer weight of his guilt and he let out a pained sob.

Chloe moved her arms from his waist to around his neck as she pulled him in closer and let him bury his face in her neck.

"I'm sorry Lucifer, I'm sorry that you had to do that to Uriel. I can't imagine the pain you're going through. But you did something to protect the people you care about and I can't call you a monster for that. I know that might not soothe the pain but I hope you know that I don't think of you as a monster." She said as her own tears fell and Lucifer clutched her closer.

"You are one of the most mind boggling humans I have ever come across, Chloe." He said after a while, as they both calmed down and stared out in to the dark sky. "Am I being a presumptuous prat if I ask if we can start over? I was rather enjoying happiness and all of those other emotions I was experiencing when in your delightful presence."

"You're not being presumptuous, Lucifer. I was enjoying feeling happy too. Do you want to come home with me? Or do you want to make your own way back?" She asked carefully, not knowing if he needed space to process what had happened.

"How did you get here?" He asked, wondering if she'd driven or taken a flight out from LA.

"I drove. Flights were expensive on such short notice."

"Allow me to drive you back, Chloe. I'd like to return home with you. You can rest while I drive us." He asked as he began rocking them both gently from side to side. Chloe merely nodded against him, she was exhausted from both the week that she'd endured and the four hour drive to Vegas.

After a quick call to the concierge Lucifer arranged to have his things and his car to be taken back to LA without him as he drove the Detective back in her squad car. He also arranged for a multitude of snacks and hot foods and drinks to be stocked and taken to Chloe's car.

The car ride back was quiet at first but once they got out of Vegas they started talking and joking just like they used to.

Eventually a combination of exhaustion and the vast amount of food knocked Chloe out and she fell asleep in the passenger seat. Lucifer pulled over at a gas station to move her in to the more comfortable seats in the back of the car and draped his jacket over her. With her in the back soundly asleep he drove back at a leisurely pace to keep her safe and to allow her to get a good nights rest; or as good as she was going to get on the back seat of the car.


End file.
